Farther Away
by Raven Kawasaki
Summary: After Hiei dies, what does Kurama think about.....how does he truly feel about his life....


Kurama sat on his red velvet bed, brushing his silk red hair, his eyes trying hard to forget the tears daring to fall, he watched the small T.v, he watched the ladys and men laughing and smiling "..I-" "Suichi, dear are you awake still?" "I am" "may I come in?" Kurama watched a close up of a man smiling, and quickly did as what he saw "yes mother, you may come in" she entered, slowly, Suichi had seemed so upset to her lately, and it crushed her inside.  
  
"Sweet heart, what been bothering you?" she smiled weakly as she shut the door behind her "nothing mother..im going to sleep now..so-" "..ill leave, but, ill talk to you in the morning, okay?" Kurama nodded his head and flipped the T.v off "all right, good night" "good night Suichi" and she left as silently as she had come.  
  
Kurama reached under his pillow, and pulled out a drawn picture of Kurnoue, but thought only about Hiei "...I...cant see any more..I cant see them any more..but that's good..im nothing but a whore any ways.."  
  
~*I took their smiles and I made them mine.  
  
I, I sold my soul just to hide the light.  
  
And now I see what I really am,  
  
A thief a whore, and a liar*~  
  
He through the picture of Kuronue to the side of his bed, and stood up "that's what they use to call me...all my old mates, when I left them for game, they called me a whore..they where right" he sat at the chair he had placed beside his window, and opened the window wide, the night air blowing into his hate face. Hiei had died not to long ago from a battle he couldn't win, Kurama had told him it was no use, that fighting would only win him certain death  
  
But being Hiei, he didnt listen, and sure enough, it had gotten him killed "HIEI YOU STUPID BASTERED!!!!!" Kurama yelled out into the night, causing some dogs to bark "..HIEI!!!" Kurama yelled again, throughing his arm out the window, reaching for the moon "..please.." he closed his hand into a fist, praying he had cought a little bit of Hiei, nothing..  
  
*~Call out your name,  
  
I see you there, farther away.  
  
Im numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
  
You give me all but the reason why.  
  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
  
Not you, not love, just nothing*~  
  
Kurama stood up, tears now rolling down his face "...please...i love.you" he sighed deeply and made his way into his bed "I love you" he slowly closed his eyes, and went into a sleep.  
  
"Huh..where am i?" Kurama hovered above a black pound "KURAMA!!!" he looked over to the one who had called to him, Hiei waved happily , smiling "HIEI!!!" Kurama dropped into the black pound, but quickly jumped up , and started running towered him, but not matted how hard he ran, Hiei just keep getting farther and farther away.  
  
*~I run to you,  
  
Call out your name,  
  
I see you there, father away*~  
  
He stopped running and just looked at the place where Hiei was standing, now, he was gone, nothing, like he wasn't hadent been there in the first place "Hiei?" Kurama panted, looking around ".Hiei..Hiei, NO, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, NO...no...not again!....Iv tried Hiei, iv tried to go on living, but I cant, I cant live with out you, I cant breath with out you...please come back!!!"  
  
*~Try to forget you,  
  
But without you I feel nothing.  
  
Don't leave me here, by myself.  
  
I can't breathe*~  
  
"UH!" Kurama woke up from his dream, and sat still, trying to remember the dream "...maybe..maybe I was never meant to have a lover of my very own...maybe...it was fate who wants me to be alone..forever, in both lifes...but what did I do wrong in this life..what did I do.."  
  
*~I run to you,  
  
Call out your name,  
  
I see you there, father away*~  
  
"...its just so hard now..with out you Hiei..i have to wake every morning, knowing..your not going to be there..your never more going to be there...why did..WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO THAT!!!....Did you love me, like you said you did...where you telling the truth..did you want to get away from me so badly, you had a demon kill you...but...why would you do that.." Kurama shut his eyes and sighed  
  
".I want to be with you..dont leave me, not now, after weve come so far.." And soon, very softly, he fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~I run to you,  
  
Call out your name,  
  
I see you there, father away,  
  
Farther away,  
  
Farther away,  
  
Farther away,  
  
Farther away,  
  
Farther away*~ 


End file.
